


Talk

by AngleJoyce



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [20]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne-Centric, Alphys/Undyne-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Self-Destruction, tumblr drabble, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce





	Talk

"We... need to talk..."

Undyne blinked and looked over at Alphys. They had just made love, and now both spent they lied down next to each other on bed, breathing deeply but smiling - only in Undyne's case though. Alphys's tone had been very serious, although small, and it oddly gave Undyne a dread feeling. "What's up?" she wondered.

Alphys gazed up at the ceiling. "I, uh. I n-need to tell you so-something..." She put one of her hands on her chest, rubbing slowly.

Undyne furrowed her brows but stayed quiet, and Alphys went on. "I..." She took a deep breath, and Undyne looked over at Alphys and touched one of her cheeks gently. Alphys held it tight in return, biting her lip as her eyes filled with tears.

She couldn't, but knew she had to. "L-look..." she stammered, and Undyne blinked as Alphys let her soul glow in her chest.

But then, Undyne's eye took in what was about it, and it wavered; Alphys's soul had a crack in it.

"Alphy," Undyne said, her voice trembling. "Who did this?"

Alphys looked down. "I...I d-did myself... I...wanted to know if I could damage a soul by myself...and the experiment went wrong.. I'm-I'm sorry I never told you.. I j-just...felt like I needed to...now.."

Undyne then hugged her tightly, trembling, and Alphys realized she was crying. She frowned, her gut clenching, and held Undyne close in return, stroking her hair gently. "I'm s-sorry... I.."

"That could have killed you, Alphys..!" she suddenly sobbed out, her voice small, and Alphys felt her own tears fall at that.

"I-I know, b-b-but I'm still here..."

"Please, promise me you won't do something like that ever again, Alphy... Please.."

"Okay," Alphys agreed. "O-okay, I promise."

"Thank you," Undyne whispered, holding her tighter.

She didn't let go of her, not even when they were both asleep.


End file.
